


Closer to God

by Lyus



Series: She Was a Renegade [10]
Category: Mass Effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7019785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyus/pseuds/Lyus





	Closer to God

Where does masturbation get you? Nowhere. Hell. An orgasm.

Somewhere you don't have to think in 10 second intervals. A place where your mind is just delicious white noise and a lack of expectation and the presence of desire. An orgasm feels like dying, and god does she want to do that.


End file.
